marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonny Frisco (Earth-23291)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; formerly , 's | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-23291 | BaseOfOperations = Parker Industries, Midtown Manhattan, New York City, New York, United States of America, Earth, 2017 A.D.Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616; formerly Rocky Mountains, Colorado, 2016 A.D.; Alchemax Building, Nueva York, United States of America, 2099, Battleworld, Earth-15513. | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Short stature | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Engineer, inventor, head of Parker Industries' research and development, scientist; former adventurer, government agent, terrorist | Education = | Origin = Human armor user | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter David; William Sliney | First = Secret Wars 2099 #1 | Quotation = What a tiny man you are. How you were tormented in your youth. And all that you created was designed to protect you from abuse. Your fears are not at all buried, are they? | Speaker = Dweller-in-Darkness | QuoteSource = Secret Wars 2099 Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = Sonny Frisco was an inventor who was approached by Alchemax CEO Tyler Stone to become a member of their Avengers. He used his intelligence to create an armor and take the code name Iron Man. Defenders After an attempt on Roberta Mendez's life, CEO Miguel Stone sent the team to investigate Martin Hargood, whom he believed to have hired the assassin. Locating him at a restaurant called Latverian Cuisine, they found him arguing with John Eisenhart. When they ignored Eisenhart's orders to leave, he revealed that he was the vigilante known as the Hulk and attacked the Avengers. Upon taking the fight outside, the team was confronted by Hulk's teammates, the Defenders. After settling their differences, the two teams brought Hargood back to Alchemax Building to be interrogated. Stone offered them a place at Alchemax, but they declined; however, since it was illegal to be a superhero team operating outside of Alchemax, Miguel then declared them criminals and Sonny revealed he had severed Silver Surfer's connection to the cosmos and easily captured him. Shortly thereafter, Sonny received word from the Vision that she foresaw the Avengers being disbanded by the actions of Captain America. Going to confront the Captain, Sonny found her helping the Defenders escape and immediately engaged her. They battled it out until Strange teleported her to safety before she reverted to Roberta. Meanwhile, Hargood had escaped his imprisonment and revealing himself to be Baron Mordo, summoned the Dweller-in-Darkness. Sonny was the first to engage the Dweller, but was quickly defeated. Simultaneously, Miguel had allowed the Defenders to intervene without being arrested and they defeated both Mordo and the Dweller. Later, he was present when Miguel undeclared the Defenders as outlaws. All-New, All-Different Marvel After the destruction of Battleworld and the rebuilding of the Multiverse, under unspecified circumstances Sonny ended up in the new Prime Earth. There he was recruited by the Fist, an extremist offshoot of the Hand, who brainwashed him so he would work for them; however, the conditioning was disrupted by the intervention of Spider-Man, Captain America, and Elektra, prompting Sonny to leave the terrorist organization. After Miguel left to Sonny's reality, he relinquished his position at Parker Industries. Unlike Roberta, he let Sonny stay on Prime Earth since his conditioning took away his memories of his home. | Personality = | Powers = Sonny Frisco has no powers of his own but they are derived from his Iron Man Armor: * Energy Projection * Flight | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Little People Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Armor Users Category:Long range Energy Projection Category:Energy Projection on contact Category:Flight Category:Electrokinesis Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Physicists